Fate
by Midnight-tragedy
Summary: "He wasn't sure whether they were meant to be together, but he was glad that they were for now" R&R MxN


**FATE**

"He wasn't sure whether they were meant to be together, but he was glad that they were for now. " MXN please R&R

"God, shut the hell up! Its 2 fucking A.M in the morning, I'm coming. God!" as a certain 24 years olds with bloodshot eyes and tousled jet-black hair reached for the door as he mumbled a few curse words. Yet after opening the door, he was star struck. As if he was in a dream, in front of him stood a slim brunette about his age, with angelic eyes the color of hazel that could effortlessly mesmerize one, long curled lashes and skin a little lighter than ivory with rosy cheeks. Also, she had luscious hair that effortlessly flowed like a river. And there she wore a simple white dress that was not too revealing but was not too covered that complimented her figure completely. She had simply looked like an angel sent from heaven. But what was a girl like her doing in front of his house at 2am in the morning?

It had taken ten seconds before the young lad had snapped back to reality. As if almost emotionlessly, he asked the girl what she was doing in front of his house. He was never good in expressing emotions, and to add on, he was not feeling the best that night as he was forced to be wedded to a socialite against his wishes. Sometimes growing up in a rich family was not as glorious as what others had thought to be, it meant having little freedom. The brunette's face had turned a little red before handing over a card.

_Hey Bastard, Here's a little gift_

_For your last day on being_

_A bachelor, btw_

_She's fresh._

_~Koko & Ruka_

Natsume rolled his eyes as he read the card. It was typical of those bastards to come up with such an unruly thing. Sure he was experienced in doing "that" but that girl was a virgin and she looked as fragile as glass. And something in her eyes made him not want to hurt her. But yet another voice in his head told him not to waste the "gift" I mean it was not everyday he got such a gift right? Following the voice in his head, he invited the girl in swiftly took of his polo shirt. He could see the girl tremble a little bit but he thought that it was because she was a virgin. "I mean if she had accepted the money from Koko and Ruka, she should be prepared for this right?" he thought in his head. Wasting no time, He gently unzipped the girls dress as she could feel his masculine arms and his hot breath on her. Yet when he was doing so, he saw tears glistering in her eyes. Suddenly it was as if there was a pang in his heart, he felt guilty as if he was hurting her. Taking his hands off her, he put on back his polo shirt as he instructed her to go wash up in the bathroom.

After a while, the aroma of black coffee had filled the place. "Here, have a cup." He offered the girl as she thanked him for the coffee and apologized for being so useless and not being able to accomplish her job in the end. He wanted to be sensitive to her but yet curiosity got the best out of him and he asked her why she had accepted the job in the first place. With her eyes starting to swell up, she grimaced as she told him the story. "Um… Well… my grandfather is dying… and there isn't enough money to send him for medical treatment… so…. Yeah…" Suddenly Natsume felt relieve all over him. Imagine if he had done "that" to the girl, he would have ruined her life without even noticing it. He was thankful for stopping in time.

Suddenly awkward silence filled the room, as the brunette blushed, suddenly realizing she was in the same room as one of the top ten hottest bachelors in Japan. Natsume unknowingly let out a smirk, the brunette was cute when she was shy. She was different from the other girls around him, she hadn't tried to seduce him or anyway for his money. Soon, the pair had spent the rest of the time talking about their interests and hobbies which her surprisingly similar as well as their woes and problems. Within a blink of the eye, four hours had past and he was going to married in two. He grimaced at the thought of it.

"Erm… I better go…" The young brunette shyly said as she headed towards the door. Suddenly remembering he still had not known her name yet, he cried out for her to wait. "Mikan Sakura" She replied with a smile as she continued walking out of the door. Suddenly, Natsume grabbed her wrist as he turned her around and kissed her on the lips. Her lips were as sweet as honey, so pure yet so innocent. "Don't go, I think I love you." "But what about your bri-" "We can deal with that later" he replied as he carried her, bridal style back into his apartment. There she lost her virginity to a man she met for less than 24 hours, but she was glad, it meant that she was his to keep and he was hers to keep. And as for him, he couldn't have been glader. There lied next to him was a girl, who had the same interest as him and was different from the others. He wasn't sure whether they were meant to be together, but he was glad that they were for now.

~Midnight-tragedy

**Author's note: Have been inactive forever . Super busy with school and shit. Arghh. R&R please? :D**


End file.
